The Sea, the ocean and the tears
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: En esos momentos, lo único en lo que logra pensar Peridot es en el mar, el océano, en Lapis Lazuli. (Lapidot).


Bien, este es mi primer fic de Steven Universe y a decir verdad es la primera vez que manejo uno que tenga una pareja de chicas -bueno, gems- (alias temática lésbica) pero creo que me ha quedado bien, amo a Peridot y ni siquiera sé porque, además de que Lapis siempre me pareció adorable por lo que su combinación forma mi pareja perfecta y mi OTP. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Steven Universe y los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad. El fic si es mío.

 _ **The Sea, the Ocean and the tears.**_

Peridot estaba cansada, utilizar sus dedos para huir de las gemas la había dejado exhausta; si alguna vez pensó que las gemas no podían cansarse o sentirse fatigadas, se arrepentía. Había llegado lejos, tanto que estaba cerca del mar. Del mar, de Lapis.

No sabía que había pasado con ella, tal vez estuviera en el planeta madre, aunque era poco probable; tal vez estaría segura, con Steven; tal vez estaría con Jasper, sin quererlo, eso le molesto en sobre manera o tal vez estuviera en el mar, en el océano.

Le guastaba mirarlo, también gustaba de mirar a Lapis, que le parecía tan frágil. Era como una lagrima, pura y sencilla, pequeña y significativa, hermosa. Se sonrojo al pensar todo aquello, ya que nunca tendría el valor de siquiera buscarla. Deseaba verla, quería tocarla, anhelaba poder escuchar su voz; el mar era como los ojos de Lapis y Peridot solo pudo suspirar.

No podía con tantas cosas sucediendo, el planeta madre, las gems, el kindergarden, todo y lo único que realmente le importaba estaba probablemente en alguna parte del mar, sola o al menos quiso pensar que estaba sola; no aguantaría pensar que estuviera con Jasper, no le agradaba como trataba a Lapis, pero nunca tuvo valor para replicar.

Sintió húmedas las mejillas y pensó que seguramente estaba cayendo agua del cielo, levanto la vista pero no vio nada, los ojos comenzaron a arderle y fue cuando se dio cuenta; las lagrimas le estaban cayendo cual cascadas, comenzó a reír sin saber porque, quizás angustia o dolor, se tiro de rodillas al suelo mirando el mar.

" _Lapis... Lapis, ¿donde estas?"_

Sabía que no podría encontrarla, esperaba que tal vez Steven lo hiciera, se notaba que la quería como a las otras gems, esa era al parecer la naturaleza de Steven, preocuparse por todas las gemas; incluso se preocupo por ella, cosa que sorprendió a Peridot, cuando el niño pensó que se había lastimado cuando el inyectador le cayó encima. Bajo la mirada aun con las lagrimas cayendo, deslizándose sin detenerse en ningún momento.

" _Lo siento... Lo siento tanto"_

 _Lo sé._

Levanto la mirada velozmente, la había escuchado, a Lapis, su voz. Miro a todos lados, pero no encontró nada pero se dio cuenta.

 _"El mar..."_

 _Está conectado al océano._

Se quedo callada, sabía que era ella, pero su tono de voz era melancólico y triste; quería preguntarle donde estaba, si estaba bien... si la perdonaba.

 _Tus lagrimas... son como pequeños mares que conectan al océano. Estoy aquí, Peri... No te preocupes._

Al escucharla tan comprensiva, no pudo hacer nada más que seguir llorando; se arrepentía de absolutamente todo, de lo que el planeta madre le hacía a la tierra, de no haberla defendido de Jasper, de no saber donde se encontraba.

 _Tranquila, estoy bien... No llores por mí, sé que es duro, se que en el fondo sientes lo que has hecho y eso está bien. Así que por favor... ya no llores, Peri._

Le gustaba que le dijera Peri, ya que nadie más lo hacía. Lapis tenia razón, en el fondo sabia que todo lo que había hecho, lo que el planeta madre hacia, era algo monstruoso y errado, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que Lapis no la culpaba.

 _"¿Donde estas? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?"_

 _No... no quiero que lo hagas._

 _"Pero... quiero hacerlo"_

 _Sé que sí, pero... no es bueno, no ahora._

 _"Lapis... no quiero estar sola"_

 _Tu nunca estas sola._

Sintió la suave brisa del mar, como si le acariciara el rostro, sonrió ante ello. Encontraría a Lapis Lazuli, de alguna manera la encontraría y estaría por fin con ella.

 _"Te amo"_

 _Yo te amo aun mas..._

Sin lugar a dudas lo haría.

 _Tus lagrimas son como pequeños mares y todos conectan al océano. Mientras yo esté aquí, estaré siempre contigo..._

 **¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, porque me esforcé escribiéndolo. Tal vez lo encontraran un poco dramático y todo eso, pero así es la imagen que se formo en mi cabeza. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento; se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, criticas, etc. Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta luego.**


End file.
